


You have no idea what life's about

by DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Multi, sterek, storyteller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5/pseuds/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5
Summary: Can we all just admit, that life's over before it even started? Thank you. Yeah, well, I'm as optimistic as always. Nice to meet you, too. You might ask yourself: Who the hell am I talking to? Who is this guy? I can help you out with that. My name is Derek Hale, and this is my story.Whatsoever, I give you the chance to listen. And if you really want to, you can. I warned you. There still is a lot to know and I don't know if you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my second fanfic. My grammar has holidays. Thanks for hitting this story. I wanted to add that I don't earn money doing this, same as everybody else, and I just do it because it's fun and I like writing stories. So, have fun reading about Derek! Hope you enjoy.

### You have no idea what life's about

Can we all just admit, that life's over before it even started? Thank you. Yeah, well, I'm as optimistic as always. Nice to meet you, too.

You might ask yourself: Who _the hell_ am I talking to? Who is this guy?

I can help you out with that.

My name is Derek Hale, and this is my story.

My family died in a fire that my "love" made two dicks light up. Only me and my uncle Peter survived it. I wasn't even in that house guys, but hell. He was.

Well, after the house burnt down, my uncle was in a comatose and catatonic state and didn't seem to get out of it soon. Then he bit Scott McCall and then it all went round and round. Now I am here - a real wolf, no werewolf anymore.

Now you might ask yourself - hell I already knew that shit, why would he tell me all this? Because you listen. And because, for all these who didn't know all this, I have to explain it.

But don't you worry. That's not everything.

Whatsoever, I give you the chance to listen. And if you really want to, you can. I warned you. There still is a lot to know and I don't know if you like it.

~*~

I do not remember everything. There are pictures that fly by. Moments.

There is him. Everywhere.

My all and everything.

I first met him in that forest. The forest where his best friend turned into a werewolf.

I know, I wasn't nice. I was harsh on him. But it turned out he liked me that way.

He did always protect everyone. And this is what I hated him for. Loved him for.

But we all know love and hatred go along with each other hand in hand. The time it first got to be something was the time I first jumped into that window that night.

It was around the time where the twins showed up, Aiden and Ethan. Ethan turned out to be gay and I started to wonder.

To wonder about myself. Sure, there were some girls around, or just one girl. I don't really remember. I only saw Stiles.

I did not know if he only saw me, too. And it drove me crazy.

So I went to his house and jumped through the open window.

I still remember his scream. 'Damn! What are you doing here, Derek?!? It's in the middle of the night!'

'And you sit behind your computer in the middle of the night.' I replied, not caring at all.

'What are you doing here.' I looked down at my shoes.

'I just needed to come here. To know.'

'Know what?!? Derek, you scare me.'

'Doesn't matter.'

I still am ashamed how much empathy must have glowed in my eyes.

'Yeah, sure. That's what you come for, in the middle of the night. A "Doesn't matter".'

'No. I'm not. But it really doesn't matter. Not anymore, so I can just go.'

Before he could answer, I left.

I was afraid, ashamed of what I went for to him. He was a boy, and I was, too. There was no future for what I wanted.

I wouldn't talk to Stiles for weeks from then.

One day, he just knocked at my door.

I opened it and slammed it shut the second I saw him.

He persuaded me to open the door once more. Then he smiled and said 'I understand, now. I understand.' He leaned over and kissed me.

We were a pair ever since. Then I turned into a real wolf.

I dumped him.

He understood. Nevertheless, he told me he would.

The following month Scott called.

He said he couldn't find Stiles. That he was gone.

We searched him. Found him.

Throat sliced open, recumbent in the woods where we first met.

A knife lying next to him.

~*~

There was a funeral. They all said goodbye.

And then there was me.

I had nothing to hold on to. So I am standing here now, holding on to that nothing. The pictures, the memories, stuck in my head.

You know, they said, Stiles could never really be dead if we just remembered him.

But he is. He's not coming back.

I am standing here.

On this bridge.

'You don't know what life's about.' I hear my own voice mumbling.

You have _no idea_ what life's about.

'Goodbye' I say, and jump.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I'd like to know what you think about the story and if you would like me to do more stories like this one. It's in the style that I always like to call Deadpool-style, because the maincharacter, so the first-perspective-guy, interacts with the reader. I just love to write like this, it's really intense. Why Deadpool? Because he does it, too. Alright. Hopefully, I see u next time :)


End file.
